kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Barnett
|birthPlace = Ruan, Liberl |gender = Female |relatives = * Jimmy (father) * Sophie (mother) |occupation = Junior Bracer |affilliation = Bracer Guild |nationality = Liberlian |weapon = Sword |orbment = Fire |element = Fire |seiyuu = Ayane Sakura |age = 16 |eyes = Red }}Chloe Barnett (クロエ・バーネット) is a junior bracer from Ruan, Liberl. Inspired by Estelle Bright and fellow bracers involved in the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon, Chloe dropped out of Jenis Royal Academy to pursue a career as a bracer. She is the protagonist of . Profile Sporting a black bob cut, Chloe is an energetic girl inspired by the travelogues and heroic epics traditionally associated with boys. She sometimes makes rash decisions due to her impulse-driven personality. In her line of work as a bracer, she is extremely proactive. On the one hand, Chloe has a solid grasp on the world of economics thanks to her time as a student at Jenis Royal Academy. On the other, her attitude toward society's underworld and criminality is naive, calling it "unforgivable". This makes her a great partner for Nacht Weiss, who is intimately familiar with society's dark side. Chloe wields a sword in battle. She is completely self-taught, practising what she calls the 'Chloe school' and crafts she invented herself based on moves described in the adventure novels she loves to read; she has no experience with any of the formal schools of swordsmanship. Birth of a Bracer Chloe was born with a fatal chronic disease and it was stated that she would not be able to live until the age of 16. Even as she beat the odds and managed to enter Jenis Royal Academy, she spent most of her days at the school going straight to the infirmary. Thanks to medical advances in S.1203,Takes place "after the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon in Liberl". she miraculously recovers from the disease. Chloe wants to repay the St. Ursula Medical College she was hospitalised in and admired the bracers who resolved the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon in Liberl, leading her to the decision to drop out the academy and pursue a career as a bracer. Although she has a lot of knowledge about Liberl, but little first-hand experience with the kingdom because of her history of being bedridden and hospitalised. She also knew no bracers, aside from what she heard and read in the papers. Since she was raised in City of Ruan, she is highly familiar with the downfall of its mayor, Morris Dalmore, and his secretary, Gilbert Stein, as told in . She was acquainted with neither, however. Weapon Crafts Akatsuki= Combat Orbment — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=1 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Fire |slot_2_initial= Attack 1 |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=6 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=5 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 15 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 100 EP |slot_5_pos=4 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_6_pos=3 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP }} Gallery Chloe Barnett (Akatsuki).png Chloe Barnett (SD).png|SD References Notes Japanese Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters